The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for optimizing software source code. In particular, the disclosure concerns the optimization of software source code that is compiled into bytecode for execution using a just-in-time compiler.
“Just-in-time” compilation is a style of software code execution in which some compilation is performed at run-time, in other words as the software is being executed. It is common for source code to be compiled to intermediate bytecode ahead of execution, and then the bytecode is compiled and executed by the just-in-time compiler when the software is executed.
Software applications written using the JAVA programming language conventionally use this style of execution. Source code written in JAVA is compiled to JAVA bytecode, which can then be distributed. The JAVA bytecode can then be executed on any computer system with the required just-in-time compiler, known as the JAVA Virtual Machine.